The Strange Threatening Letter
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: While Conan was staying at Osaka with Heiji, one of the kendo team members asked for Heiji's help to solve a case. Can Conan and Heiji solved the case using only a letter as their only lead? (Another normal Detective Conan case! Bonus: with soft HeiCo moments at the extra chapter.)
1. The Letter

**(This is Conan point of view and he's the protagonist.)**  
**(No bromance)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Letter**_

* * *

I'm Conan Edogawa, 7 years-old. You've already know my situation, do you? If you don't or you've already forgot about it, I will tell you once more.

My real identity is Shinichi Kudo, a 17 year-old high school detective. One night while me and my childhood friend, Ran Mouri had a date, I witnessed a deal going on. But, someone hit me behind my head. I fell, unconscious but, I know that that man in black fed me a strange drug. When I gained consciousness, I found myself turned into a 7 year-old body. And now, I'm, currently staying with Ran and her father, Kogoro-occhan. Now, I'm finally living my life in my 7 year-old body.

Currently, I am staying in Hattori's house in Osaka. Geez, that Hattori, calling me all of a sudden.

* * *

You see, back in Tokyo, I was having a nice break until my phone rang all of a sudden. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oi, Kudo! Is that ya?" Hattori shouted happily at the phone, that I need to move my ear away from my phone. "Oi, Kudo! Ya need to come here ASAP! Come on, Kudo! Bye!"

*beeeep*

"Oi, oi!" I thought to myself. I ended the call and closed my cellphone. I sighed. I was about to talk to Ran when I heard that she's talking to someone at the phone. I hid at the wall and listened to the conversation. I can only hear Ran's voice during that time. It was like this:

"Eh?"

"...!...?"

"S-Sure...I will prepare things for him today."

"...! ...!"

"Ah, Bye."

When Ran kept her phone, I approached her.

"Ran-nee chan," I said in my childish voice. "Who called you?"

"Hmm...?" said Ran. "Oh? That was Hattori-kun. He told me that he wants you to go to Osaka to stay with him until tomorrow. He also even told me that I should prepare some things for you. So, I agreed."

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness, it was Hattori after all.

Then, that afternoon, Ran and I went to the train station. When we arrived at Osaka, Ran and I waved goodbye at each other and we parted ways.

I arrived at Hattori's place when it was almost evening. He greeted me outside and we had a long talk when we ate dinner. And that's the story about yesterday.

* * *

I woke up this morning. I yawned and stretched my arms. I noticed that I was alone inside the room where I am. No, someone _was_ here. When I looked at the pillow beside me, I remembered about what happened last night.

I wasn't able to sleep properly last night. Why? Because Hattori was hugging me tightly and snoring right through my left ear. Geez, how annoying.

Anyway, this morning, I stood up and fixed the futon. I folded it up and putted at a corner. I opened the sliding door and I saw Hattori, sitting on the veranda. As I closed the door, Hattori looked behind. I guess, he heard it after all.

"Oi, ye're finally awake, Kudo." said Hattori, happily. "How was yer sleep last night?"

"Not a good one." I replied. I sat beside him and looked at his puzzled face.

"Wh-Whaddya mean?" he asked.

I took a breath and sighed. I then, closed my eyes.

"I couldn't sleep last night because _'f ya._" I said.

"O-Oi, Kudo...! Please, not that bizarre Kansai-ben of yers..."

"Ye were snorin' right through my ear and ye were huggin' me so tighly, that I could barely breathe, ya know!"

As I opened my eyes, I was surprised when I saw Hattori's face. It was a surprise one and I think his face turned red. Then, he looked at his left. He looked at me with one eye.

"S-Sorry, Kudo." he spoke shyly.

I was surprised. But I smiled at him.

"It's OK, Hattori." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Hey, ye two, ye must take breakfast now." the voice said. It was a woman's voice.

It was actually Hattori's mother, Shizuka-obaa san, holding a wooden tray with food on it. She put the tray between us and she left.

Me and Hattori took a nice breakfast at the veranda. It was good, since there was a cool breeze. After breakfast, Hattori insisted that he will return the tray. I let him go and he left with the tray.

I looked at the sky. It was a peaceful morning, indeed. I looked at the cherry blossom trees on Hattori's front yard and it seems to me that it was spring.

No, it _was_ already spring.

Then again, I was thinking about Hattori's expression. That expression...I think, this is the first time I saw that. My thoughts were stopped when Hattori came rushing.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, **DAMN IT!**" he shouted. He was panicking for some reason. He quickly went inside the room where I slept and he quickly closed the sliding door. I was surprised and confused at the same time. After a few seconds, he opened the sliding door and went out, with his blue, athletic bag, another bag which I presumed is the bag where he usually puts his armor, and his wooden sword.

"Oi, Hattori, why in a hurry?" I asked sarcastically.

"Aho! We're goin' to practice kendo at school today!" he said, angrily. "And I'm the captain! Why should _I_ be late! I'm the great **_Hattori__ Heij__i! _**By the way, wanna come, Kudo?"

"At your school?"

"Of course! If ya wanna go, hurry up, take a bath and dress up! I'll be at the gate, got that?"

Then away he goes. I sighed. And so, as he told me, I took a bath and changed clothes.

I was wearing an orange, V-collar shirt with a green stripe at the middle of the shirt, pants and my red sneakers. As I got outside, I saw Hattori. My, he seems patient as I would have thought! So, I was surprised.

"Oi, I'm here!" I said, as I tugged his blazer.

"Oh! Ya ready? Then, let's go!" he said happily as he hailed a cab.

The cab stopped in front of us and we got inside. Hattori told the driver where we're going and then off we go.

After a 10 minute-ride, we were able to arrive at Hattori's school. We quickly got out of the cab after Hattori paid the driver. We rushed to the building where the kendo club is located.

As Hattori opened the door, there were only two people there, already wearing their armor.

"Ah, Captain Hattori! Ye've finally arrived!" one said.

"Finally arrived?" Hattori repeated. "Whaddya mean, 'finally arrived', Matsumoto?"

"Ya see, we were the only ones here. The others haven't arrived yet." the man answered.

"And we were surprised that even the coach is not here." the other man said.

"Huh? The coach is not here?" Hattori asked once more. "Then who opened the school's gate, Haguru?"

"I believe it was our janitor, Morita-san." the other man said. "Oh yeah, who's that boy, Captain? Is he yer younger brother?"

"N-No!" Hattori answered surprisingly. "He's my pal, K-K-Conan-kun."

"Hello." I greeted.

"Heiji-nii chan, who are these guys?" I asked as I looked at Hattori.

"Oh, these two are members of the team." he replied pointing at them. "That spiky, brown-haired guy, he's Saijou Matsumoto, a second-year. But, we're not classmates."

"Hi there, boy!" Saijou greeted with a smile. "I'm Saijou Matsumoto. Pleasure to meet 'cha!"

"Hello, Saijou-nii chan." I said in my childish voice.

"And that black-haired guy with a short pony-tail, that's Sakuba Haguru, a first-year." Hattori said as he pointed at the said black-haired, pony-tailed guy.

"Yo, boy!" the guy greeted.

"H-Hello, Sakuba-nii chan." I greeted.

Wait, hold it...His name...is somewhat familiar to me...Who was that person again?

My thoughts shattered when Hattori whispered something to my ear.

"Ye've realized it, didn't 'cha?" he said.

"E-Eh!? Wh-What do you mean?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Ye've noticed it, didn't 'cha? Ya know, Haguru's name."

"Not quite yet."

"Aho! Look, listen closely, OK? Sakuba Haguru. Sakuba Haguru."

"Hakuba...Saguru!"

"Yep, ya got it! Haguru's name is somewhat like that stupid, foreigner or whatsoever detective's name!"

"Yeah, Hakuba's first name and surname's first syllables were swapped! I knew it that, that Haguru's name is somewhat familiar."

Our fun was ruined when someone poked at the two of us. It was Saijou.

"Ya know, Captain, there's something that Haguru needs to tell ya." he said.

"Eh? What is it, Matsumoto?" Hattori asked.

"Ya see...someone send him...a letter."

"A..letter? Of what kind?"

"A...threatening letter."

Oh...? A threatening letter, eh? You know, since we have the detective's heart, we were easily turned on.

"Oi, Haguru," Hattori called out Sakuba. "Would ya mind we have a short talk?"

"Eh..? Ah..Sure." Sakuba answered.

"Also, we know that you brought the letter, right? Would you mind showing it to us?" I suggested.

"O-OK." Sakuba replied as he got his bag to get the letter.

"Here ya go." he said, showing it to us. "I got it this morning before I went here."

This was what we read:

_**One of you made an unforgivable sin!**_

_**Hurry up and apologize to me immediately. **_

_**Or else, your family's apple of the eye shall die!**_

_**Hurry up! The time is ticking.**_

Wait...something's strange...Why is there dry blood at the corner of the letter...? My mood suddenly changed when Hattori spoke up.

"Oh...? This is one interesting case, eh?" Hattori said, as he sat down on the bench with crossed arms and crossed legs. "Do ya agree, boy?"

"Yeah." I answered, confidently as I sat down beside Hattori. "The problem now is, like the letter said, 'the time is ticking."

"Ya bet..."

Hattori turned at Sakuba with serious eyes.

"Anyway, Haguru,would ya mind telling us the whole story?" he said seriously.

Woah! I'm impressed! That is why I always think Hattori is somewhat cool whenever there's a case. W-Wait, what am I thinking?

"Y-You see..." Sakuba began. "This morning, when I was about to go to school, I saw a paper sticking out of our mail box. I got it and unfolded it. Then, I was surprised when I read its contents. So, I rushed to my Mom and Dad and showed them the paper. Even my younger sister was scared."

"'Younger sister', you say?" Hattori interrupted. "Who is she?"

"Nishi...Haguru...14." Sakuba answered.

"Hmm...Since tomorrow is Monday so ah, where does she study?"

"Ki-Kisagoro Junior High."

"I see...Thanks for the details, Haguru."

Then, the morning past after Hattori was able to practice, while I'm watching him. I would admit, his skills are so...how should I say this, unbelievable.

This afternoon, we decided to go home and have our lunch at Hattori's place. When we arrived, we quickly went to the dining room because we were so hungry. Yeah, I would kinda admit that, anyway.

After eating lunch, I quickly went to my room where I slept. But, I was at the veranda, anyway. I was watching the cherry blossom petals falling. 'Spring'...eh?

"Oi, Kudo, what's wrong?" a voice rang out.

I looked at my left side and saw Hattori with a smile.

"Was it about the letter?" he said as he sat beside me.

"Yeah..." I answered.

I noticed that Hattori looked at the cherry blossom petals falling. Indeed, I would admit, it was a beautiful view.

"Ya know, Kudo," he finally said. "There are some words that are somewhat weird to me."

"Yeah, me too." I replied. "Two of them, right?"

"Yeah...those are..."

" 'Sin' and"

" 'Family's apple of the eye' "

We both smiled at each other and we started thinking plans for tomorrow.

"I guess I-I mean-_we_ know who the criminal is but the problem is..."

"The proof."

"Argh! Damn it! What are we goin' to do!? The evidence is the most important thing in a deduction!" he screamed as he scratched his head until his hair went messy.

"But, there's something on the letter." I said calmly.

"Heh? Ah...! Ya mean that blood eh?"

"Yeah, we don't know where did that blood came from, anyway."

"Heheheh! I think I have a plan, Kudo."

"Wh-What?"

"We're goin' to Haguru's house!"

"Wh-What!? Is that even a plan!"

"Aho! Of course it is!"

"Ah, fine! But, when?"

"Right _**NOW**_."

"Eh!? Oi, Hattori!"

Then, he laughed. After a few seconds, I also laughed with him.

"OK! It's decided!" he said, as he stood up. "Let's get goin', Kudo!"

"Ah...I understand."

And so, we went to Haguru's place to investigate. Now...I wonder if we can really find the evidence.

* * *

**(There are new sentences added! OK? Come on and read it once more!)  
(I guess I have no choice but to say this. RFF. Review, Favorite and Follow)  
(Edited.)**


	2. The Investigation

**_Chapter Two: The Investigation_**

* * *

After a 15-minute ride in a taxi, we were able to reach Sakuba Haguru's house. It was just another, ordinary, modern house, unlike Hattori's place that is a traditional Japanese house. OK, if I said that right in front of Hattori, I swear, he'll go angry and he will give me a 3 hour lecture about being an Osakan. **  
**

Hattori rang the doorbell and a woman in her mid-20s answered it. She is somewhat younger like my mother, has blue eyes and has a brown hair that reaches her neck. She is wearing a green t-shirt and a long, beige skirt that reaches her knees.

"Hello! Ara! If it isn't Heiji-kun!" the woman said. "What brings ya here? And, who is this boy?"

"Ah, he's my pal, Conan." Heiji replied.

"Hello there, Conan-kun." the woman greeted as she smiled.

"H-Hello, O-Onee san." I greeted shyly. Damn, she looks so beautiful...Kinda reminds me of Ran...and Mom.

"Wah! Ye're so cute when ya said that!" she said, as she suddenly hugged me. Damn...it...Her..._***censored***_...

"Ehem! Sorry but, Miss Haguru," Hattori interrupted as the woman stood up. "Is Haguru there?"

"Ah, Sakuba-kun?" the woman said happily. "Yes, he's here. Shall I call him for ya?"

"If ya don't mind to."

"Come in. Please, make yourself comfortable while I'm going to call my son."

"Well then, excuse us for intruding."

We removed our shoes and went inside the room. We went to the living room as the woman went upstairs. We sat at the sofa as we waited for Sakuba. After a few seconds, we heard footsteps coming from the stairs. As we looked at the stairway, we saw Sakuba and his mother coming down.

Sakuba sat on the other sofa facing at the two of us while his mother went to the kitchen.

"So, what brings ya here, Captain?" Sakuba asked confidently, as he crossed his legs. His amber eyes kinda gives me the creeps. It's like he's glaring at me. Wooh! Scary!

"Ya see," Hattori began. "Won't 'cha mind if we go upstairs?"

"Eh? Why is that?" the pony-tailed guy asked.

"There's somethin' we wanted to see, right, K-K-Conan-kun?"

I nodded as I fake a smile. Geez, acting like a 7 year-old kid is somewhat hard...than I would thought.

"S-Sure." Sakuba said as he stood up. "Here, I'll show ya the way."

We stood up and followed Sakuba upstairs. At the second floor, it was almost made of wood, some picture frames hanging on those walls and there were about four rooms. We stopped at the third room and Sakuba opened the door.

As he opened the door, I wasn't surprised. Maybe a little... No, I _wasn't_ really surprised. Maybe...just a little...ARGH! Damn you, Shinichi, what the hell are you thinking!?

The room was simple, having a bed with blue mattresses pillows and blankets, a desk, some picture frames, blue walls and a window where you can see the backyard. I would admit, it's a nice room.

On Sakuba's desk, I noticed that there is a pencil holder full of pens and pencils. Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Until I saw a blue pen whose tip has something red-violet. It was liquid, no doubt about it.

When I looked at my side, I noticed that Hattori wasn't beside me. What the-!? Is he like that blue-haired basketball player that disappears all of a sudden? Anyway, I looked at the front and I found out that he was actually inside the room, sitting on Sakuba's bed. But, Sakuba wasn't there.

"H-Hattori!?" I said surprisingly. "I have never thought that you're already sitting there."

"I know." Hattori said as he smirked. "But, I have never thought that ye're in a deep thought so, I decided not to disturb ya."

"By the way, where is Sakuba?"

"He left a while ago while yer in a deep thought."

"Eh? B-But!?"

"It's alright! I found the evidence. It was this pen, right?"

He showed the pen with red-violet stains. It was the one that I noticed. I couldn't help but smile at Hattori.

"Yep, that's thing." I said. "But, it's too weak. The blood is already dried."

"Nope, it isn't." Hattori said confidently. "They are still wet. Ya can see it, can't ya? I was even surprised about that, anyway. So, I took drops of this blood and kept them in a test tube."

He showed me a test tube and it was locked with a cap of some sort. There was the label, 'Blood On the Pen'.

"Hmm...Interesting," I commented. "But, how did you got a test tube?"

Hattori snickered. "Actually, I took one. I found it in his drawer."

"Eh...Really?" I said, annoyed and angry.

Then, he kept it in his inner blazer pocket.

"Now, then, all we have to do is to check if this blood matches Haguru's." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Once more, I saw a sample of his blood in a test tube in his drawer."

"Wh-What!? Oi, oi! Is he some kind of vampire?"

Hattori then stood up and carried me then, he run downstairs, carrying me. He waved goodbye to the woman and to Sakuba.

As we got outside, a taxi was coming and Hattori was able to make it stop. The taxi stopped and we quickly got inside. He let me go as we inside the taxi.

"Take us to Koheiki Hospital, if ya will, ossan! We're in a bit hurry!" Hattori told the driver.

"Sure!" the dirver answered. And so, we drove away.

When we reached the hospital, Hattori checked the tubes once more. Then, we went inside.

When we found the blood testing room, Hattori gave the nurse the tubes and told her if she could check if the blood in the two test tubes are the same.

We decided to wait outside the room, sitting on a bench. After a few minutes, the nurse came out holding the tubes.

"As ya said, sir." said the nurse. "The blood...are the same! Both of them belong to Haguru Sakuba."

We smiled and Hattori took the tubes. He thanked the nurse and off we go back home. We arrived a little bit late but, we were able to get our dinner.

After dinner, I changed my clothes in the room where I slept. Then, I went at the veranda. What a turn of events...It's been such a hard day, anyway. I still don't know one thing: why did Hattori's face turned red when I told him the reason why I couldn't sleep last night? He seemed shy, yeah. But, definetly, it was weird. But, once more, the case of that strange threatening letter is still in my mind. I can't wait for tomorrow.

And so, I went back into my room and went to sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*snore*

...

*snore*

...

*snore*

Damn it, what was that!? I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night because someone is snoring right through my ear again! As I looked behind, I saw Hattori, sleeping soundly, also snoring. I was angry at first. But, looking at Hattori's sleeping face, well, it kinda reminded me of Ran's. And so, I smiled as I watched Hattori sleeping...and snoring. Then, I went back to my sleep. Really, it's been such a hard day, eh?

* * *

**(Woo-hoo! Hah! Finished around 10:30 p.m. How tiring. Anyway, hope ya like it!)  
(OK. Yes, I broke the promise for the no bromance thing but my male friend, Saijou, told me that I must put it back.)  
(Things ya need to know:  
1. The censored thing is the woman's...OK, fine, I have to say it, 'boobs'.  
2. The blue-haired basketball player that disappears all of a sudden is a parody from the anime Kuroko no Basuke (Wow, Conan! Now, it seems that you're watching anime, eh?)  
****(Sorry for my errors and some things that had to do about the case. I have a young mind and I don't know a thing or two about (making) cases. But, I want to make one so, it can't be helped!)  
****(Once more, RFF. Review, Favorite and Follow. Sankyuu, minna! (Thanks, everyone!))****  
**


	3. The Deduction

_**Chapter Three: The Deduction**_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and I noticed that Hattori's still sleeping beside me. I checked my watch and this is what I've read:

_6:32 a.m. Mon. 22_

Ah, so it's Monday, eh? Wait...Monday!? Oh, crap! Today's the day! That we are going to Kisagoro Junior High but Hattori's still asleep. I sat up because of me, panicking, and I shook Hattori's body so that he could wake up.

Hattori, please! Wake up already!

Suddenly, Hattori opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at me.

"W-What's goin' on, Kudo?" he asked as he was rubbing his eyes. "Somethin' the matter?"

I quickly grabbed Hattori at his shirt's collar and pulled his face near to mine so that I can see him eye-to-eye. But, his eyes were somewhat surprised. Gah! Never mind about that!

"Listen, Hattori!" I said loudly. "Today's Monday! And we're going to Kisagoro Juniro High, you fool!"

I shook him about three times and I heard him going, "Uh~uh~uh~uh~!"

After shaking him, Hattori rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I know!" he said, annoyed. "What time is it, anyway?"

I checked my watch once more and looked at the time.

"6:35." I answered.

Hattori was surprised. Then, he quickly got outside the room. He was running when I checked him . I sighed as I closed the door. I got my overnight bag and got my clothes I'm going to wear.

It'll be my usual white shirt, blue suit coat, red bow tie, shorts and white socks. I got outside the room and sat on the veranda.

The cherry blossoms are falling again, eh? My, what a view, indeed. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from my left side. As I look at my left, I saw Hattori, half-naked, with the towel covering the lower part of his body while a small towel is wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oi, Kudo," he called out. "It's yer turn!"

I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom.

As I turned on the shower, I could only hear the water going, 'Shhh...'

While I was shampooing my hair, Hattori's face from yesterday is unforgettable. Why is it so unforgettable, you say? It's because of his blush. He suddenly blushed for some reason...Ah! Shinichi, get a hold of yourself!

After taking my bath, I quickly changed in my room. After wearing my glasses, I set off to the gate. As I opened the gate, I looked at my left and smiled at Hattori. He smiled back. I noticed that there's already a taxi in front of us. I think it must be Hattori who made it stopped here.

"Ikuzo, Kudo. (Let's go, Kudo.)" Hattori said in his calm voice.

"Yeah, got it." I replied back as we went inside the taxi.

While we're riding at the taxi, I asked a few things from Hattori.

"Ano saa, Hattori," I began. "Did you bring the evidence?"

"Yeah, I did!" he said as he showed me the blue pen with blood on it, and the two test tubes.

"Good, then."

Silence occurred for a few seconds but, Hattori broke it.

"Na, Kudo," he said. "...Is there somethin' wrong?"

"Eh? W-What do you mean?" I asked surprisingly.

"W-Well, I always notice ye're in a deep thought wheneva ye're at the veranda."

" 'In a deep thought'?"

"Yeah. It feels like, ye're thinkin' 'bout somethin'."

"Like what...?"

"Like...my face, I guess."

"W-What!?"

"W-Well, ya remember 'bout yes'erday mornin'? When ya told me the reason why ya weren't able to sleep last Sa'urday night?"

"Y-Yeah...Why?"

"My face...It turned red, didn't it?"

Suddenly, Hattori pinned me down. He held my two small hands using one hand. Damn it! He's too strong.

"Answer me, Kudo." he said softly, so that the driver can't heard our conversation. "Ye've noticed it that it turned red, haven't 'cha?"

I felt like my face turned red when Hattori said that. Suddenly, Hattori's eyes became a surprised one. Then, he moved his body away and went back to his sitting posture. I also did the same. Then, Hattori took a look at me.

"We'll talk about it later after the case, OK?" he said.

I simply nodded. I don't even know what he is talking about.

After a few minutes, we're already at the Kisagoro Junior High. Hattori paid the driver and we quickly got inside the building.

While we're walking around the second floor's hallway, looking for the classroom, I had a sudden feeling that someone's watching us. I stopped and took a glance behind but nobody was there.

"Oi, Kudo," he called out. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Kinda." I answered calmly.

"Whaddya mean?"

Hattori approached me and sat on his feet.

"W-Well," I stammered. "I'm having a feeling that someone's following us."

"Eh...? I also had the same feeling while we're climbing upstairs."

"Could it be-!?"

"Yeah, he's here! Our man is already here!"

"Then, that means, he's already right there, right?"

"Yep! No doubt 'bout it! Let's go, Kudo!"

"Got it!"

We walked for a few steps until we saw someone at the door at Room 1-D. That's Nishi's room, well, according to Hattori.

The man was holding a knife and wore an evil grin. Did he really want to kill that person? Anyway, we slowly walked, approaching the man. As we got nearer, Hattori poked him at the shoulder, saying,

"I knew it. It was you after all, eh? Sakuba Haguru!"

The man was shocked. No doubt about it! The criminal is the black-haired, pony-tailed, freshmen, member of Hattori's kendo team and the client, Sakuba Haguru himself.

"W-Wait, hold on a minute, C-Captain." he stammered.

Luckily, no one heard this because the room was actually noisy. No one can hear our conversations, anyway.

"W-Whaddya mean, I'm the criminal?" Sakuba added.

"The letter!" Hattori said as he showed the letter to Sakuba.

"S-So..what's with the letter?"

"There are strange words in this letter. Those are, 'sin' and the only word that ticked the two of us..."

"T-The two of us?"

"Yeah. Actually, this kid-"

He suddenly sat on his feet and patted me on my head.

"-is my very own assistant."

Oi, oi! Enough with the 'assistant' thing, you fool!

"Anyway," Hattori continued as he stood up. "-as I was sayin', the other word that ticked the two of us is...'Family's apple of the eye'."

"S-So, what!?" Hakuba stammered.

"Usually, a family's apple of the eye is the youngest member of the family." I said calmly, in my usual deep, adult-like voice. "According to our analysis, your family consists of four members: your father, your mother, you and the youngest, your younger sister."

"Also, it is sometimes said that the youngest member is given more attention, than his or her brother or sister." Hattori added.

"Now, in shorter terms, you wrote the letter yesterday morning in your room before going to school to practice." I explained. "Then, you pretended that you putted it in the mail box and then, you showed it to your mother, father and finally to your younger sister. But I think during that time, the trace of blood wasn't there."

"Here, it's in this letter." Hattori said as he pointed to the bloodstain on the bottom left corner of the letter. "I think, ya saw yer sister frightened and then yer mother and yer father comforted her, tellin' her not to worry and then, huggin' her."

"You were angered then, you pretended that there's something you forgot in your room. So, you went upstairs." I said. "Perhaps, you read the letter once more and kept eyeing the word, 'family's apple of the eye'. Then, you did something a human rarely does."

"W-What!?" Hakuba stammered.

"Ya stabbed yerself, didn't 'cha?" Hattori said as he showed the blue pen with bloodstains. "Usin' this pen."

"T-That's stupidity!" Sakuba stammered. "W-Why would I wrote the letter? Also, why would I do such a s-stupid thing l-like stabbing myself w-with a pen!?"

Aha! As expected. I've always encounter this kind of criminals. Meaning in shorter terms...

"W-Where's the proof that I did that!?" Sakuba stammered.

Ah, I knew it.

"Aho!" Hattori said in his serious voice as he showed the test tubes with blood in it. "Ya know that a deduction won't be perfect without proof."

Then, he looked at me.

"Oi, I'll leave everything to ya!" he said as he smiled.

I simply nodded with a smile.

"When we searched your room yesterday," I began. "-we saw the pen in your pencil holder. It is impossible you borrowed it to someone because, we saw a paper wrapped around with it and we saw the word 'kuba'. Which means, 'Sakuba'. Two, we went to the hospital and checked out the blood which was found on the pen and your blood sample."

" 've never thought that ye would have yer blood sample." Hattori added. "Aaaaanyway, continue, boy!"

"F-Fine." I said annoyingly.

I paused as I took a breath.

"Anyway, the results said that the blood on the pen and your blood are the same." I explained. "What's more, our crucial proof is..."

I pointed at Sakuba's hand that has a bandage on the wrist. Then, I spoke in my Kansai accent.

"-yer injury. If we remove that bandage and its scar matches the pen's tip, ye know what happens next, right?"

Sakuba went speechless and bowed his head, and the knife fell as he slowly opened his hand.

"Yer Kansai is somewhat bizarre, kid." Sakuba said. "But, yer deduction with Captain Hattori, everything's right."

"Then, was it because of jealousy towards yer sister?" Hattori asked, still holding the test tubes.

"Yeah, that's right." Sakuba answered. Then, he fell to his knees.

"She always gets to be the one!" Sakuba uttered in an angry but yet, sad voice. "She always took my parents attention! Why? Why is it always have to be her!?"

Then, he burst into tears. Hattori kept the test tubes in his blazer's inner pocket and then, approached Sakuba. I don't know what will he do until...he suddenly slapped Sakuba.

Sakuba then looked up at Hattori with teary eyes.

"Aho! Ore ni usakerunda! (Ya fool! Stop fooling with me!)" Hattori shouted at Sakuba angrily. Suddenly, the room inside became quiet. Luckily, no one wasn't interested about it, anyway. And so, the room became noisy again.

"Listen, Sakuba!" Hattori said as he gripped Sakuba shoulders. "Even though that's yer situation, ye musn't be doin' this! Do ya even think that yer parents wanted their son to be a criminal!? Of course, not! That is why, all ya have to do is to do yer best! So that, yer parents are not only givin' attention towards to yer sister but also to ye! Do ya understand, Sakuba Haguru!?"

Sakuba was left speechless and once more, he lowered his head and he didn't say anything. Hattori then, took the knife on the floor.

"Ye'll be a horrible brother if ye're goin' to kill yer sister." Hattori said as he kept the knife in his blazer's pocket. Then, we left the guy alone. He must be thankful though. Because he's too young to be arrested.

But all in all, the case is finally closed.

* * *

**(OK! Get ready for the next chapter: Extra Chapter: The Talk)  
(Once more, thank you everyone and sorry for my sudden mistakes!)  
(RFF! Review, Follow and Favorite (Or...maybe not.)**


	4. Extra Chapter: The Talk

_**Extra Chapter: The Talk**_

* * *

**Dictionary:  
Ba'aro! = short term for 'Bakayarou!' which means 'Stupid!'**

* * *

After the case, Hattori went to school via taxi while I went home via the same taxi. Yeah, we passed at Hattori's school first before his place.

When I arrived, I paid the driver using the money Hattori gave me and got out of the cab. As the cab left, I went inside the house.

Once more, I sat at the veranda watching the cherry blossom petals fall. What a view. And, I would like to admit, there's nothing left to do after the case. How boring. But then again, I just can't forget what Hattori just told me:

_"We'll talk about this later after the case, OK?"_

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Ara, ara! Is there somethin' wrong, Conan-kun?" the voice said.

I looked at my left side and I saw Shizuka-obaa san, already sitting beside me. Then, she smiled at me. And I smiled back.

"What do you mean, Shizuka-obaa san?" I asked in my innocent, childish voice.

"Oh, it's just that ye always sat here, watching the petals." she answered with a smile. "But, perhaps, it wasn't about the petals the reason you always sat here."

"T-Then what?"

"Ye're thinkin' something very deep, don't 'cha?"

"E-Eh? W-What do you mean, Shizuka-obaa san?"

"Well, I dunno. But, it seems like ya always think somethin'."

"I see..."

"Ne, Conan-kun,"

"Hmm...?"

"Can ya tell me yer problem?"

I almost fell at the outside when I gave a huge shout of, "EH!?".

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, nothin'." Shizuka-obaa san answered. "I just want to help ye, Conan-kun."

"Eh? But, you don't really have to help, Shizuka-obaa san. I'm fine with it."

"Eh...? Is it personal, then?"

W-W-What!? Hold it, hold it, **HOLD IT! **But I don't think that is personal. But, I think it is. Or, maybe not.

"K-K-K-Kinda like that." I stammered.

"Oh, I see." she said.

Then, she stood up.

"Sorry for distubin' ya, then." she said as she left.

Good gracious! Finally! I was able to escape. So, I sighed in relief. Then, I lay on the floor, still watching at the petals. But, just like Shizuka-obaa san said, I wasn't actually watching at the petals. It was the promise! That damn promise Hattori just said. But, I had no choice. I need to wait him for the whole day.

But, actually, I don't really know what happen. Because, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

* * *

The sun was about to set when Heiji arrived. As he passed the veranda where Conan was, he found the boy sleeping. He smiled and lifted him inside the boy's room. He closed the door and went to his own room.

After a few minutes, he went back to the boy's room, wearing his home clothes. As he opened the door, he smiled when he saw the boy still sleeping peacefully.

Heiji lie down with his elbow on the floor while his face (specifically, his cheek) rested on his hand. He watched the boy sleep peacefully.

Suddenly, Heiji noticed that Conan is still wearing his glasses. He smiled to himself and removed the glasses. As he remove them, he was surpised when he saw Conan's sleeping face without the glasses. Heiji blushed a little.

"Kudo looks kinda cute here." he thought to himself.

Then, he leaned against the boy and kissed him.

* * *

**Back to Conan's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself inside the room where I sleep. Then, I saw Hattori beside me. I also notice that my glasses were gone.

I sat up and then I realized, I fall asleep. But, where? Suddenly, I heard Hattori snickered. I was annoyed, of course. Then, I got my glasses which was beside me.

"What's so funny, Hattori?" I saidannoyingly as I rubbed my eyes. Then, I wore my glasses.

"Oh, nothin'." he answered happily. "I just found yer sleepin' face way to cute."

"Eh?"

"Yeah! Besides, I found ya asleep at the veranda outside."

"W-What!?"

"Heheh! Yeah!"

Then, Hattori stopped laughing. Silence occurred for a few seconds but, I broke it.

"Hattori," I said, not looking at him. "Remember that thing you just said while we're at the taxi? You know, while we're going to Kisagoro Junior High?"

"Ah, yeah, I remember!" he said. "Why?"

"...Are we still gonna talk about it?"

"Of course! Now then tell me, Kudo. If ye're not goin' to tell the truth, I'm goin' to pin ya down again."

I was shocked from what he said. But, I feel myself confident. So, I smiled and looked at him.

"Fine, as you said so." I said.

"Good then." Hattori said. "Now then, did my face turned red?"

I turned around and paused for a while when I heard the words, _'turned red'_. It's unforgettable! Definetly, unforgettable! Suddenly, I felt my face turned red. I can't even look at Hattori! Damn it! But then...

"Oi, Kudo!" Hattori called out. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I stammered as I covered my mouth with my hand, not making eye contact with Hattori. But, Hattori approached me and saw my face.

"Oh...?" he said sarcastically. "Now, it is Kudo whose face turned red."

"B-Ba'aro!" I said, still not looking at Hattori. "Is not!"

"Come on, Kudo! Why are ya not lookin' at me? Lemme see that face of yers."

"N-No way!"

I slapped Hattori's hand which (for some reason) made him blushed. Then, I noticed that he smiled and before I knew it, he pinned me down.

He was holding my two hands using one hand. I can't struggle! This guy's strong! Suddenly, he leaned against me and before I knew it, he was already kissing me.

When we broke apart, he smirked at me.

"Ya don't really change at all, Kudo." he said.

"B-Ba'aro. Stop it." I finally said.

* * *

**(All's done! All's finished! This is the last story. By the way, if you want me to make a story, lemme know! 'Cause I'm ready! Also at the summary, I will also write the person's pen name who requested it.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite and Follow!)  
(Minna, sankyuu! (Thank you, everyone!))  
**

**/\/\  
(==) - (My signature. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's girlish. But, I had no choice.)  
(00)**


End file.
